the_new_generationfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Os Viajantes
Os Viajantes foram uma das ultimas espécies a serem mostradas no universo de Diários de um Vampiro e em seu spin off Os Originais. Os Viajantes são uma poderosa sub-cultura das bruxas, que existem já por vários milênios, é provável que tenham transmitido o conhecimento de suas magias de uma geração para outra desde a época do Império Romano, na Europa moderna. Silas e Qetsiyah foram os fundadores do clã viajante e possivelmente os dois membros mais poderosos dos viajantes. No entanto, Silas se tornou imortal quando bebeu o elixir da imortalidade, ficando incapaz de praticar a magia, e Qetsiyah mais tarde foi morta pelo clã por ter criado o elixir da imortalidade. O clã também manteve Amara dissecada, pois ela foi usada como âncora para O Outro Lado, escondida por milhares de anos até que Qetsiyah voltou à vida e a localizou com sua magia. Muito pouco se sabe sobre a estrutura do grupo, mas os viajantes adotam um estilo de vida nômade; e estão constantemente em movimento. Algumas bruxas eram conservadoras e mantinham o equilíbrio da natureza por não usar sua magia para criar anormalidades como os Imortais; Esta facção eventualmente se tornou todas as bruxas que querem servir a natureza. Por outro lado, um grupo de bruxas se tornaram os Viajantes, e eles acreditavam que poderiam usar a magia pura para realizar coisas maiores. As bruxas, temendo o poder que os viajantes possuíam e as coisas que podiam fazer ao mundo, colocaram uma maldição sobre toda a sua subcultura, para impedi-los de usar as formas tradicionais de magia e de se reunirem e se estabelecerem como uma tribo. Os Viajantes criaram uma nova forma de magia e encontraram caminhos para enganar a maldição como a criação dos Passageiros, que é a habilidade de possuir um corpo para que pudessem se reunir sem medo de repercussões e sem que as bruxas notassem. Historia Os Viajantes são uma antiga comunidade de bruxos e bruxas talentosas que aparentemente usavam sua poderosa magia para realizar grandes coisas, incluindo coisas que eram mal vistas por outras bruxas. Silas e Qetsiyah foram os fundadores do clã viajante e possivelmente os dois membros mais poderosos dos viajantes No entanto, as coisas mudaram para os viajantes quando os dois criaram um feitiço para a imortalidade. Quando esse feitiço foi usado em Silas e Amara, causou uma enorme discussão entre toda a comunidade de bruxas, possivelmente sobre o assunto da imortalidade em si e as possibilidades que surgiram em ser uma bruxa. A comunidade estava dividida entre aquelas bruxas que procuravam preservar o que viam como o equilíbrio natural do mundo usando seus poderes para esse objetivo, e aqueles que acreditavam que poderiam usá-lo para fazer qualquer coisa. Temendo o poder que poderia ser desencadeado no mundo graças a esse uso de magia, um grupo de bruxas poderosas invocou os Espíritos e, em seguida, colocou uma maldição no coven inteiro de Qetsiyah. A maldição impedia que eles se reunissem como uma tribo, um ato que causaria desastres como pragas, incêndios e terremotos sempre que eles se reunissem. Além disso, eles não tinham mais acesso a fontes mágicas tradicionais. No entanto, os viajantes acabaram descobrindo que a maldição só os impedia de se reunir dentro de seus próprios corpos e que somente a magia vinda da Terra lhes era proibida. Eles descobriram uma maneira diferente de praticar magia e usá-la para criar os Passageiros, como um meio de se reunir sem serem detectados pelas outras bruxas e para evitar a maldição, usando o corpo de outras pessoas. Os Viajantes também permaneceram juntos e evitaram a maldição, nunca parando em mais de uma noite. Isso também permitiu que eles evitassem que as bruxas os encontrassem. Os covens de bruxas, como o Coven Gemini, tentaram rastrear os viajantes por milênios, mas nunca conseguiram encontrá-los. Isso levou a séculos de guerra entre os viajantes e as bruxas. Os Viajantes também começaram a acreditar que a forma de magia agora dominante, a Magia Espiritual, era uma perversão da magia que eles consideravam "pura" e eles decidiram se vingar das bruxas destruindo essa perversão .Nos dois mil anos seguintes, os viajantes vagaram pelo mundo, fugindo das bruxas e procurando as Duplicatas. Nadia Petrova, uma vampira descendente de uma linhagem de Viajantes (cuja a mãe, Katerina, é uma das copias de Amara), alegou que, dadas suas poucas posses, os viajantes muitas vezes vendiam seus serviços, possivelmente como bruxos mercenários. Purificação da Magia: O objetivo real dos Viajantes nos últimos 2000 anos era desfazer a maldição colocada nos viajantes e se livrar da magia espiritual. Como a magia espiritual foi usada para amaldiçoar as bruxas agora conhecidas como Viajantes, a conseqüência de seu plano para quebrar a maldição é quebrar toda a magia espiritual e, com ela, purificar todas as outras formas de magia, isso inclui to tipo de feitiçaria que eles usaram antes que a maldição fosse colocada sobre eles .A única maneira de quebrar a maldição é indireta, pois somente através da destruição da magia que os amaldiçoa é que eles podem reverter a maldição sobre eles. Praticamente todas as formas de feitiçaria desequilibradas aos olhos de Viajantes serão purificadas, enquanto todas as bruxas do mundo estarão sem poderes, isso foi visto quando Liv e Luke começaram a perder seu poder.De acordo com as palavras de Markos, o feitiço tem vários propósitos. A primeira é purificar todas as formas de feitiçaria e desfazer toda a magia do espírito, que no processo desfará a maldição sobre os viajantes, e lhes dará a habilidade de se estabelecer como uma tribo, ter acesso à magia tradicional novamente. Uma conseqüência mundial do feitiço é o fato de que, uma vez que desfaz toda a magia, ele desfaz tudo que é criado pela magia das bruxas, o que significa que todas as criações da feitiçaria ao longo dos séculos, incluindo o vampirismo, serão extintas. Isso significa que os vampiros voltarão ao seu estado final em sua vida humana, que é a morte, enquanto os híbridos se tornarão lobisomens novamente e depois morrerão. Markos afirma que este é o caminho dos viajantes para corrigir o equilíbrio. De acordo com suas alegações, a magia que praticaram há 2000 anos é a única forma pura de magia, o que é razoável, já que a magia tradicional é o primeiro tipo de magia conhecida e é considerada a forma mais pura de magia por muitas bruxas. O Feitiço de Purificação da Magia: O feitiço começará com dezenas de corpos humanos habitados pelos Viajantes, através do sangue das duplicatas, os humanos possuidos vão se esfaquear e com isso vão morrendo lentamente pela perda de sangue. Quando o feitiço começar a se espalhar, todas as formas de feitiçaria serão removidas, camada por camada, até que nenhuma magia considerada impura seja deixada em existência. Os efeitos do feitiço vão desde a erradicação de vampiros e híbridos até a destruição do Espírito e outras magias para o desmantelamento da Maldição dos Viajantes. A Magia dos Viajantes A Magia dos Viajantes não é um tipo de magia por si só, mas sim uma maneira de contornar a maldição, criada e utilizada pelos viajantes desde a sua criação. A Magia dos Viajantes atrai o poder pessoal de cada membro, mas devido à maldição, a quantidade de poder que eles podem extrair de si próprios é extremamente fraca, razão pela qual os viajantes geralmente precisam realizar feitiços em grupos quando as bruxas normais podem atuar sozinhas. Eles são aparentemente incapazes de canalizar a natureza, pois a maldição faz com que a natureza se volte contra eles e, normalmente, buscar meios alternativos para o poder, como o sangue das Duplicatas. Os Passageiros Um Passageiro é o espírito de um bruxo ou bruxa viajante, que fica adormecido dentro do corpo de outra pessoa até ser ativado por uma palavra mágica mágica ou encantamento. De acordo com Katherine, eles ficam adormecidos como parasitas dentro do corpo do hospedeiro até serem ativados. Os feitiços dos passageiros são usados pelos Viajantes como uma forma de praticar magia sem enfrentar as consequências da maldição. Para se tornar um passageiro, uma bruxa ou bruxo viajante deve falar o encantamento "Jaryakat a zem, daryeet acza" enquanto segura a cabeça da pessoa que deseja possuir em suas mãos. Os olhos do destinatário passarão por preto, confirmando a transferência. Os passageiros podem assumir o controle permanente de seus corpos de hospedeiros. Para que isso aconteça, um ritual precisa ser realizado, e seus ingredientes são o corpo original do viajante e um pouco do sangue do hospedeiro. Para finalizar o corpo original precisa ser queimado Poderes e Habilidades: * Posse: '''Os viajantes têm a capacidade de assumir o controle do corpo de outro ser, colocando o seu espírito no corpo de outro com sua magia. * '''Resistência Mental: '''Os viajantes tem seu corpo imune a telepatia, mas também podem tornar o corpo do hospedeiro imune para determinados poderes mentais, como telepatia e compulsão mental devido à presença de duas mentes em um só ser. * '''Magia: '''Os passageiros, sendo viajantes por padrão, são capazes de realizar magia e recitar feitiços, desde que os corpos hospedeiros que eles possuíram sejam de humanos. * '''Canalização: '''O ato de chamar, comandar, ou convocar um elemento, objeto, pessoa ou espírito já existentes. Ao contrário das bruxas comuns, os viajantes não podem canalizar a magia da natureza para ajudar em seus objetivos. Fraquezas: * '''Reativação: '''Uma vez que os passageiros percam o controle dos corpos hospedeiros, eles voltam a ficar dormentes e não podem recuperar o controle de seus hospedeiros, a menos que o outro viajante conjure "Vyjdi, ou Vyjit", assim que o hospedeiro ouvir essa palavra o passageiro é ativado, voltando a controlar o corpo.No entanto, seu controle pode ser tornado permanente com um feitiço que envolve a destruição de seus corpos originais. * '''Irmandade dos Cinco: '''Os membros da Irmandade dos 5 são imunes aos controles mentais (compulsão , poderes psíquicos etc.). o que inclui a posse dos viajantes. * '''Magia: '''Os Passageiros são suscetíveis aos poderes de bruxaria. E isto inclui objetos místicos, como o dispositivo Gilbert , Lâmina de Papa Tunde e Objetos Negros. * '''Mortalidade: '''Apesar de serem sobrenaturais os viajantes compartilham das mesmas fraquezas dos seres não sobrenaturais (por exemplo velhice, asfixia, pescoço quebrado etc.). * '''Tempo: '''Ao contrário da maioria formas de posse, um passageiro só pode permanecer no controle do hospedeiro por um tempo limitado. * '''Distração: '''Se um viajante não conseguir se concentrar, sua magia pode se tornar ineficaz. Como a maioria das magias são faladas verbalmente e levam tempo para ter efeito, os viajantes são vulneráveis a ataques. * '''Emoções: '''A mágica de um viajante está sujeita à influência de seu estado emocional e pode parar de funcionar de acordo se o viajante não for treinado. Emoções fortes como a preocupação e a raiva podem aumentar o poder de um viajante, enquanto emoções como o medo podem os impedir de acessar adequadamente seus poderes. * '''Ervas: '''Ingestão de certas ervas pode fazer com que um viajante perda a consciência e impedi-lo de usar a magia por um período indeterminado de tempo. A flor de Lobélia impede que o viajante se concentre assim impedindo que a mesmo pratique magia, e pode ser usada para enfraquecer os viajantes como a verbena e o acônito enfraquecem os vampiros e lobisomens. * '''O sangue da caçadora: O sangue de uma caçadora sobrenatural (Como Rayna Cruz, não como os caçadores membros da Fraternidade dos 5) pode suprimir toda a magia de um viajante quando consumido, bem como impedir que alguma magia funcione a favor ou contra o bruxo viajante, como por exemplo: quando o Arsenal não pode realizar um feitiço localizador em Bonnie Bennett, pois esta tomava compridos derivados do Sangue de Rayna. A ingestão prolongada é tóxica e, em última análise, leva à morte. Uma vez que as crostas pretas começam a aparecer em seu corpo, os bruxos viajantes infectados têm menos de uma semana de vida, semelhante a como vampiros reagem a Toxina da mordida de lobisomem. Não há nenhuma cura conhecida para combater esta doença. * '''Sino Magico dos Fundadores: '''Imbuído de magia, O sino é indestrutível, quando tocado por descendentes de Ethan Maxwell(Matt) pode lançar fogo do inferno por toda uma cidade, a destruindo e destruindo todos em seu caminho, incluído os Viajantes, possuindo também a habilidade de abrir as comportas do inferno(mundo psíquico de Arcadius), liberando as almas más torturadas. * '''Diapasão de Arcadius: '''Um antigo garfo mesopotâmico criado no interior do inferno que opera em uma freqüência desconhecida que é capaz de interromper as habilidades dos psíquicos, a magia das bruxas, a magia dos viajantes e as habilidades psíquicas das impressionantes sereias, por um pequeno período de tempo. * '''Faca de Viajante: '''Os passageiros são vulneráveis a uma lâmina mágica que é capaz de devolver o controle do corpo para seu hospedeiro, matando assim o seus espíritos, sem prejudicar ou matar o hospedeiro. Viajantes Conhecidos: Categoria:Espécies tvd